when i kissed the teacher
by meliikasa
Summary: Traduction(l'histoire ne m'appartient pas). Univers alternatif où Eren et Mikasa sont prof et élève. Attention: différence d'âge et contenu sexuel peuvent déranger.


**Coucou! Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de mettre à jour mon histoire en cours alors en voici une que j'ai traduite. Il y a un lien vers la version originale dans ma description.**

* * *

><p>«Bonjour. Je suis monsieur Jaeger et je serai votre professeur d'anglais cette année. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir combien brillants vous êtes!»<p>

Le visage de Mikasa s'empourpra. Le nouveau prof d'anglais? Il était vraiment attirant. Il n'avait pas l'air si vieux, peut-être 22 or 23 ans au maximum. Il avait de superbes yeux verts, les cheveux bruns sombres et la peau bronzée. Et ce large sourire qu'il adressait à la classe? Il était parfait. Cinq ans de plus qu'elle certes, mais parfait.

Après le cours, toute l'école était en effervescence de par l'arrivée de deux nouveaux professeurs après les grandes vacances. Il y avait monsieur Jaeger, évidemment prof d'anglais, et monsieur Arlert, enseignant la biologie. Ils étaient apparemment allés à l'école ensemble et étaient meilleurs amis.

Pendant le déjeuner, Sasha vint s'asseoir à côté de Mikasa, Jean et Connie la suivant. «Alors,» elle commença «j'étais en cours de bio avec Arlert et devinez qui est passé? Monsieur Jaeger! Et» elle fit une pause «j'ai entendu son nom!»

Bien que la curiosité de Mikasa était piquée, elle ne voulait pas que son stupide béguin de lycéenne soit évident aux yeux de tous ses amis. Donc d'un air nonchalant (ou plutôt aussi nonchalant qu'elle le pouvait, à cause de son visage rosi), elle demanda «C'est quoi?»

«Eren!»répondit Sasha d'un air enthousiaste. «Oh et celui de monsieur Arlert est Armin.»

Eren Jaeger. Le nom était sympa. Mikasa supposait qu'il lui allait bien. Bien sûr, connaître son nom n'allait rien en rien aider son attirance pour lui. En fait, elle était presque certaine que cela allait empirer. Et, oh oui, qu'est ce qu'elle avait raison.

Quelques mois après que l'école ait commencé, le climat se faisait glacial et humide. Mikasa entra en cours d'anglais, les vêtements et cheveux trempés, éternuant à plusieurs reprises dans la manche de sa veste.

«Mikasa?» Eren demanda. «Tu vas bien? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...»

«Non je vais bien Er-monsieur. Il pleuvait fort lorsque je suis sortie du train.»

«Bien, prends,» il lui tendit une écharpe rouge de son bureau. «Cela devrait te réchauffer.»

«Oh, n-non,» Mikasa protesta, agitant la tête, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux «je vais bien, v-vous n'avez pas à-»

«Non c'est bon»il coupa «je ne la porte plus vraiment de toute façon, ce serait dommage de la jeter tu ne penses pas?»

«T-très bien» fit-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Soudainement, il prit l'écharpe d'entre ses mains et se mit à l'enrouler autour de son cou.

«Et voilà» il murmura, les yeux contenant une lueur indéchiffrable.

Mikasa marmonna un rapide merci et partit ensuite s'asseoir à sa place au fond de la classe. Pendant toute la durée du cours elle ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec l'écharpe autour de son cou. Elle contenait son odeur. _Arrête ça,_ elle se réprimanda._ Il est plus vieux que toi , et, de toute façon il pense probablement que tu n'es qu'une stupide gamine._ Mais elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait senti ses yeux posés sur elle pendant presque tout le cours.

Deux semaines plus tard, Mikasa devait rester tard pour le tutorat. D'habitude elle était le genre à obtenir tout le temps des A, mais dernièrement, elle avait très distraite. Surtout en anglais. Elle avait raté un test sur The Catcher in the Rye *, un de ses livres préférés! Elle était donc assise dans la salle vide, à attendre Eren, non, monsieur Jaeger, pour revoir son test ainsi elle pourrait le repasser.

Elle entendit deux voix provenant du couloir, essayant (sans succès) de se calmer.

«Armin, je pense que j'ai un gros souci. Tu te souviens de cette fille dont je t'ai parlé?»

Génial, pensa Mikasa. Il a dû se trouver une petite amie ou quelque chose du genre...

«Oui»répondit Armin, «l'élève?»

Là il avait piqué sa curiosité.

«Je ne peux pas me la sortir de la tête! Peu importe ce que je fais, je n'arrête pas de penser à elle! Ce qui est un sérieux problème puisqu'elle ne peut pas avoir plus de 17 ans environ», Eren déclara «T-tu dois m'aider à me tirer de là. Emmène-moi en boite, trouve moi une fille de plus de 18 ans, fais quelque chose.»

«Très bien, tu veux sortir avec moi et les autres professeurs maintenant? Nous allons au bar de l'autre côté de la ville. Je pense que Rivaille, Hanji et Erwin seront là. Rivaille pourrait bien connaître une fille pour toi.»

«Heu, non je ne peux pas. Un élève a demandé une séance de tutorat aujourd'hui, donc je dois m'occuper de ça.»

«Oh, qui?»

«Je n'ai pas regardé le nom, mais je le découvrirai dans une minute.» Eren dit. «Hé Armin? Ne, uh, ne parles à personne de cela, d'accord?»

«Bien sûr.»

Eren entra dans la salle, examinant une pile de feuilles. «Alors, on n'a pas trop réussi le dernier test, hein?» Il leva alors la tête. «M-mikasa?» il interrogea.

«Bonjour monsieur. Oui, j'étais,euh,plutôt distraite ces derniers temps. Mais je suis sure qu'après cette séance tout ira bien.» Elle répondit. Oh oui, c'est sur que tout ira bien.

«C'est bon à entendre. Hum, commençons.»

Le reste de l'après-midi fut empli d'une tension suffisamment épaisse pour être tranchée. Mikasa continuait de jouer avec cette fichue écharpe, et Eren n'arrêtait pas de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Dès que la séance prit fin, Mikasa savait que son visage était en feu et elle pouvait sentir une certaine chaleur entre ses jambes.

«M-merci monsieur. Je suis convaincue que je n'ai plus besoin de rester. Désolée de vous avoir retenu aussi longtemps.»

«C'est bon,» il répondit, mais elle était déjà partie.

Bien qu'Eren soit sorti avec plusieurs filles depuis ce jour-là, il ne pouvait toujours pas se la sortir de la tête. Bon sang, il rêvait d'elle. Pas quelque chose d'étrange du genre, un alien à trois têtes me court après et, oh regarde!Il y a Mikasa, plutôt la pousser contre un mur et l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Ce n'était pas bon.

Eren avait prévu de s'en aller dès que la sonnerie retentirait, ne voulant guère passer plus de temps auprès d'elle qu'il ne le devait. Mais il semblait que Mikasa ne partageait pas cet avis. Elle vint le voir alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires.

«Euh monsieur? J'ai un léger problème avec l'essai que vous nous avez donné, et j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider.» C'était un clair mensonge. Mikasa avait déjà fini le devoir. Elle voulait juste le voir.

«Écoute, ce n'est pas le moment. Je m'apprêtais à partir. Je suis sûr que madame Ral peut t'aider.»

«En fait, j'estime vraiment votre point de vue, alors je préférerais que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à mon brouillon.»

«Je dois vraiment y aller, va juste lui demander. C'est une bonne professeur!»

«Oui, mais ce n'est pas elle qui va noter ma copie donc-»

«Mikasa tu dois sortir!»s'écria Eren.

Il vit son visage prendre une expression blessée. «A-ai je fait quelque chose de mal?» elle demanda, la voix brisée.

«No,»il murmura, «Bien sur que non. C'est moi. C'est moi qui..»il s'interrompit.

«Qui quoi?»

«Qui suis putain d'amoureux d'une élève.»Il dit, presque silencieusement.

«V-vous m'aimez?» elle demanda.

Il acquiesca simplement, fixant le sol, n'osant croiser ses yeux craignant ce qu'il pourrait faire.

«Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, vous savez.»

Eren se dirigea vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient séparés que de moins d'un mètre.

«C'est une mauvaise chose. Tu as 17 ans. J'en ai 22, et je suis ton professeur. Je pourrais être renvoyé ou même pire arrêté! Tout ça parce que je suis un idiot qui suis tombé amoureux d'une fille de cinq ans de moins que moi.»

«En fait, j'en aurai 18 en février, donc le problème restant serait que je sois votre élève. Et je serai diplômée en juin, donc ce sera réglé assez vite.» Fit Mikasa, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«Tu dis ça comme si tu ressentais la même chose. C-c'est ça? Tu ressens la même chose?»

Elle acquiesça, le fixant à travers ses faux cils.

C'est alors qu'Eren agrippa son visage et le rapprocha du sien pour l'embrasser. Il commença lent et doux, juste lèvres contre lèvres. Mais ensuite Mikasa soupira, et Eren sépara ses lèvres avec sa langue, se délectant de son goût. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux sombres. Les mains d'Eren s'aventurèrent partout,dans son dos, sa poitrine,ses cheveux, s'arrêtant suffisamment longtemps pour lui donner des frissons.

Mikasa mit fin au baiser, s'attaquant au bas de sa nuque, s'attardant à sucer légèrement sa clavicule.

«Ah, où est-ce que tu as appris à-qu'importe je ne veux pas savoir.»

Eren la souleva, ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, et l'installa sur son bureau. Elle pouvait sentir son érection contre son ventre, et elle gémit dans sa bouche.

«Si on fait ça,» il débuta, «tu ne peux en parler à personne. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois diplômée. Et même là, personne doit apprendre qu'une telle chose s'est produite quand tu étais ici, d'accord?»

Mikasa hocha la tête, le rapprochant d'elle.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera notre petit secret.»

Et là-dessus, elle réduit la courte distance entre leurs bouches, souriant contre ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>*The Catcher in the Rye:l'attrape-coeurs en français<strong>

**Bon voilà, si vous avez des commentaires je les transmettrai à l'auteur. Il y a une suite, dites-moi si vous la voulez.**


End file.
